second_age_lotr_minecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Mossgård
Description LORE NOT FULLY OFFICIAL Mossgård is an old city of Northmen located on the southern slopes of The Berg (also known as The Lonely Mountain). It has been re-founded recently by Siegfried Wodenson and is alongside with Forhawrim and Harhawrim becoming a force to be reckoned with. Lore The Founding of Mossgård The city of Mossgård was founded next to a mountain called The Berg in SA 477 by a man who fled the lands of Harhawrim called Mossår or Leif among Harhawrim. The city grew quickly because rumors of a mountain filled with gold and silver lured many men from Harhawrim and Forhawrim tribes to The Berg. In SA 501 Mossgård was known as the trade capital of Rhovanion and entered it's Golden age period. Mossgård was one of the greatest cities in Rhovanion, if not the greatest and it is said that when Mossår died in SA 504, a golden statue of him was built above his grave. Golden age During the Golden age (SA 501-1186) Mossgård's population grew and it's borders expanded greatly. What once was a small town in the North had now become richer than any other city in the lands East from Eryn Galen. In SA 524 the town of Bjorgvin, the base of the mossgårdian river fleet was founded. The men of Bjorgvin are also known as some of the best fishers of the East. In SA 643-763 easterling tribes lured by the stories of a mountain many times richer than any other mountain on Middle-Earth started attacking the eastern borders of Mossgård, and an army of professional soldiers, the Moss Guard, was founded to protect Mossgård against any possible threats. The Moss Guard managed to win the skirmishes fought against the scattered easterlings who lacked a common leader, and Mossgård entered a period of peace that lasted for over 400 years. The Fall of The Mossgårdian Empire In the last century of the mossgårdian Golden age the city-sate had grew to the point where it was recognized as a great city even among the High-Elves and Dúnedain. Everything was going great for the mossgårdians until in SA 1186 the city was attacked by an unnamed dragon. According to old stories, the dragon burned down the city and killed many citizens, but the last king of The Mossgårdian Empire, Gäirmund, managed to kill it with an arrow shot out of a mossgårdian longbow. Even though the city was destroyed, the Mossgårdian Empire was not; Many of the mossgårdian buildings were built of stone, and many people still lived in smaller towns like Bjorgvin. But Mossgård didn't have time to celebrate, as easterlings and the northern Forhawrim tribe of Northervolkr saw a chance to conquer the richest city in the East. Mossgård was already weak, so Mossgårdian farmers and citizens of smaller towns retreated to the capital city. Mossgård's walls were almost impossible to break through and the Moss Guard was skilled in defending against sieges, but the dragon had burned most of the city's food supplies and in 2 months Gäirmund had to surrender or the mossgårdians would have starved to death. Most mossgårdians were left alive, because the Forhawrim and easterling tribes were only interested in gold and silver. The fate of the riches is unknown; the mossgårdians probably managed to smuggle some goods with them to the south before the attackers raided the city, and a major part of them has most likely been lost years ago. Shortly after the conflict the Forhawrim tribe of Northervolkr drove the others away and claimed the ruined city. Northervolkr did not care about rebuilding the great city, and it was left ruined and some mossgårdians were alllowed to stay in their homes, but they were almost like slaves to the Men of Northervolkr. The Kingdom of Mossgård In SA 1589 The Wodaning Empire had won the battle of Bjornborg and united all of the Forhawrim tribes under the command of High King Wodan (Woden among Mossgårdians, Harhawrim and Igwinfolc). Soon after Mossgård was conquered, many Northmen (mostly from the Wodaning Empire) moved to the city in hope of unlimited riches. But in 1593 Noringfolc and Northervolkr started rebelling, and following Wodan's death in 1595 his eldest son Adalwulf had to make peace and separate the two rebelling tribes from the Wodaning Empire. Mossgård was no longer ruled by the Northervolkr, so the city happily stayed in the Empire and Siegfried Wodanson (later Wodenson), High King Adalwulf's younger brother was sent to help Mossgård regain at least some of it's former glory. Siegfried was barely an adult, but he managed to gain the trust of the mossgårdians by bringing back the Moss Guard, the River fleet and even the old mossgårdian language. Farms were also established, but soon when a pack of orcs called Lygorchoth arrived from the North, most farmers moved to cities. In SA 1596 a horde of swarthy easterlings known as Rúbaranrim arrived from the East. At first they were hostile to the Wodaning Empire, but Siegfried allowed them to settle down in the Valley of Celduin, and when Mossgård was gifted independence and Siegfried was elected to be the king, some men of Rúbaranrim started to recognize him as their leader, but later in SA 1607 Rúbaranrim, which was under the rule of the mossgårdian king started to rebel. They were soon gifted independency, and were driven out of Celduin, but they moved to the north, even northern than Mossgård and have been seen working together with the Lygorchoth. Server History Mossgård is a small faction and is trying to recruit more people. Mossgård is one of the 3 factions of The Council of Northmen (Forhawrim, Harhawrim and Mossgård), and iDoctorAi (Siegfried Wodenson) is trying to make the city the greatest one on Middle-Earth. The Men of Mossgård are trying to be as peaceful as possible, and their only true enemies are the drake-orcs of Lygorchoth. Players Lord of Mossgård: iDoctorAi (Siegfried Wodenson) Captain of the Moss Guard: Sindre123456 (Erik Trygvarsson) Captain of the River fleet: Sindre123456 (Erik Trygvarsson) Blacksmith of Mossgård: none Master architect: none The Leader of Merchants: Sir_PandaHead (Ingvarr Gerrison) Other players: Miner: NakkiPlayzMC (Giselher) Joining Mossgård Right now Mossgård doesn't have it's very own spawn button, but you are more than welcome to join the faction. You can apply for the role, or ask admins for the rank Mossgård. If no admins are online or you for some reason cannot get the rank, please choose the Men of Northern Rhovanion button. Armour and weapons Mossgård is a custom faction and does not have its very own gear. You can normally use any armor you like, but according to the Server Rules players should use their faction's gear during a war. In a war situation Mossgård's gear is a mix between Rohan (Forhawrim) and Dale (Lainechil) sets, the only rules being always wear a dalish chestplate and high-rank generals use a rohirric marshal helmet. Sources All the lore included in this page is created by iDoctorAi (Siegfried Wodenson) and mr_tinty/_Adalwulf_ (Adalwulf Wodanson, the High King of Forhawrim) Category:Factions